


The Gathering

by SannahOfSkva



Series: Hermit Tales [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Demons, Elves, Friendship, Galactic, Gen, Magic, Non-human hermits - Freeform, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Shapeshifting, TFC is Hermitbrine confirmed here, The End (Minecraft), The Nether (Minecraft), Unethical Experimentation, Void Kind, Voidkind!Evil Xisuma, Winged!Grian, X Ex and Doc are overprotective of each other, admin magic, admin stuff, admins, beekind!keralis (idk), no beta we die like men, scar and stress have magic, voidkind!Xisuma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SannahOfSkva/pseuds/SannahOfSkva
Summary: They all have a similar story: they don’t look like the others in their home villages, they can build, come back to life, and are able to carry far more than considered normal. Than, one day, people from their villages started going missing. Not even the golems know what’s going on, nor can they stop it. Set on a quest, the eventual Hermits head out to find their friends and family. Along the way, pasts are told, secrets come out, and a shocking change shakes the friendships formed.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), We're All Friends Here - Relationship
Series: Hermit Tales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733827
Comments: 14
Kudos: 117





	1. Prologue

They came into the world at the same time. They breathed at the same time, hearts beating as one, and looked almost exactly the same. The only difference is that the younger has red eyes instead of purple.

He doesn’t have a name, neither does the red-eyed one. The scientists, as they call themselves, have stated countless times that he and his apparent twin didn’t need any. They were just revered to at _that one_ or _no, the other one._ He doesn’t like it, and he knows that his twin doesn’t either.

The scientists don’t look similar to them either, mostly. Their skin didn’t have any purple markings, nor is their skin almost hard to the touch and a greyish tone. Instead, there’s a pinkish tone and moves at the slightest touch.

**_‘t⍑ᒷ||’∷ᒷ !¡⚍∷ᒷ ⍑⚍ᒲᔑリᓭ,’_ ** a strange voice says from what seems like nowhere, causing the boy to jump. Across from him, his twin flinches in his seat. **_‘t⍑ᒷ∷ᒷ’ᓭ リ𝙹ℸ ̣ ⊣𝙹╎リ⊣ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ʖᒷ ᒲᔑリ|| ᓭ╎ᒲ╎ꖎᔑ∷╎ℸ ̣ ╎ᒷᓭ ʖᒷℸ ̣ ∴ᒷᒷリ ||𝙹⚍ ᔑリ↸ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷᒲ.’1_ **

**_‘w-w⍑ᔑℸ ̣ ᔑ∷ᒷ ||𝙹⚍?’2_ **One of them asks, both looking around their rather bare room.

**_‘i’ᒲ ꖌ╎リ↸ 𝙹⎓ ꖎ╎ꖌᒷ ||𝙹⚍.’_ ** The voice replies, along with a very faint whooshing sound in the room. **_‘m𝙹ᓭℸ ̣ 𝙹⎓ ||𝙹⚍∷ ʖꖎ𝙹𝙹↸ ᓵ𝙹ᒲᒷᓭ ⎓∷𝙹ᒲ ᒲ|| ᓭ!¡ᒷᓵ╎ᒷᓭ. H𝙹∴ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ⍑⚍ᒲᔑリᓭ ⊣𝙹ℸ ̣ ╎ℸ ̣ , i ↸𝙹リ’ℸ ̣ ꖌリ𝙹∴.’3_ **

Sharing a look, the twins frown at each other. The whooshing sound happens again, louder this time, and almost like the air is being drawn out of the room. Screaming can be heard outside of the room, along with thuds and sharp objects embedding themselves into walls. Red Eyes quickly scamper over to him at the sounds, crawling into the chair and pressing as close as possible to him.

_What is going on????_

The question isn’t answered for several almost an hour, the screams and thuds getting closer with each passing minute. At one point, the twins can hear one of the scientists begging to another, saying over and over again to not kill something called a creeper. A whistle in the air and the scientist stops his begging as it’s replaced by whimpers.

Several more minutes pass, filled with screaming and whooshing and whistling. In several instances, the pair could hear footsteps outside their door, running back and forth. Some of the footsteps had come with the voices of those they recognized, others didn’t even come with owners that spoke. The footsteps had resulted in the twins hiding under one of their beds, curled around each other to hide their limbs.

Time seems to pass slowly and scarily, the sounds slowly dying down. A few explosions had sounded below them, causing the building to shake and shudder. The running footsteps had turned into ones of walking, completed with people whispering. Their fear slowly drains until a set of footsteps stops in front of the door.

With the opening of the door, Purple Eyes shoves his twin behind him as best as he can and glares at the one who came in. Seeing the person, both twins gasp, and cover their mouths as soon as they do, praying that they weren’t heard.

She looks like them. Her hair is long and completely black, pulled and tied back to stay out of her face. With her hair pulled back, it reveals the pointy ears, ones that occasionally twitch. Her skin is a dark grey, covered with purple markings that differ completely from the twins’. And her eyes, while glowing much like theirs, seem to shift between a bottomless black and a blinding white. Compared to her, Purple Eyes feels like he and his twin are plain and excitingly pale.

“||𝙹⚍リ⊣ 𝙹リᒷ?” She calls out, carefully making her way deeper into the room. “∴⍑ᒷ∷ᒷ ᔑ∷ᒷ ||𝙹⚍? i ᔑᒲ ⍑ᒷ∷ᒷ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ⍑ᒷꖎ!¡.”4

The twins share a look, silently communicating with each other. With a small nod, Purple Eyes crawls out and meets her eyes. She smiles, showing sharp teeth. That smile soon turns into one of shock as Red Eyes crawls out to join him.

“That explains the wonky signal.” Her smile soon comes back as she carefully moves towards them. “It was coming from twins. _Twins.”_

Frowning, the twins stare at the hand she held out to them.

“∴⍑ᔑℸ ̣̣ ꖎᔑリ⊣⚍ᔑ⊣ᒷ ╎ᓭ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᔑℸ ̣ ?” Purple Eyes asks, hesitantly holding a hand over hers.5

“ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ|||| ᓵᔑꖎꖎ ╎ℸ ̣ ᒷリ⊣ꖎ╎ᓭ⍑⍑.” Still frowning, he shares a look with his twin and takes the offered hand, grabbing Red Eyes’ hand in the process.6

Flashes of warmth and safety and comfort soon overcomes the twins, shocking the pair. Soon, they understand that what she said is true. She’s there to _help._

“𝙹⍑, ||𝙹⚍リ⊣ 𝙹リᒷᓭ.” With a soft smile, she drops her hand and instead carefully pulls them into a hug. “||𝙹⚍ ᒲᔑ|| ᓵᔑꖎꖎ ᒲᒷ ᒲᒷᓭᓭ╎ᔑ⍑, ᔑリ↸ i ᔑᒲ ᓭ𝙹 ᓵꖎᔑ╎ᒲ╎リ⊣ ||𝙹⚍.”7

* * *

#### Translations

  1. 'They're pure humans,' … 'There's not going to be many similarities between you and them.'
  2. 'W-What are you?'
  3. 'I'm kind of like you.' … 'Most of your blood comes from my species. How the humans got it, I don't know.'
  4. 'Young one?' … 'Where are you? I am here to help.'
  5. 'What language is that?'
  6. 'They call it English.'
  7. 'Oh, young ones.' … 'You may call me Messiah, and I am so keeping you.'



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New fandom, new story, new prologue. Three Hermits have -technically- been introduced in this story. Guess which ones. If you get it right, well, idk what you'll get, but you'll be getting something.


	2. Chapter One

The pub is run down, yet welcoming. It’s theme is based on the old western movies the people of the Sanctuary had grown up on, filled with even an old jukebox that still somehow manages to work. At the bar, the old owner still smiles at the usual inhabitants of his build.

TFC gives a nod to the person in front of him, quite used to the fact that the person isn’t even human as he slides him his usual drink. Considering the amount of Admins that come and go from Temple Den, as well as the array of species that come with the title, a cyborg creeper doesn’t make him bat an eye. He even hears that the current pair of Admins up there are Void Kind.

“Ya wonder if those Admins would come down into the city, young one?” TFC asks the cyborg, meeting both the normal and the mechanical eye, despite how unwavering the former tends to be. “They’ve been holed up there since they showed up here.”

“My Admins do as they wish.” The cyborg gruffly states, half heartedly glaring at the man. “And I’ve told you to call me Doc. How many times do I have to do that?”

He just gets a smile in response. “Your Admins?”

_ “My _ Admins.” Comes the hissed reply.  _ Can he explode like a regular creeper? _ “Touch them and die.”

♫ ♫ ♫ ♫ ♫

_ “My _ Admins. Touch them and die.” The person’s response has a clear hiss to it, almost like the one speaking is part snake or creeper.

Joe and Cleo share a look, a bit worried that there might be a creeper able to speak. The pair’s seen strange things, but a speaking creeper is a bit much for them.

“There are Admins here?” Cleo asks, heading towards the direction of the hissing voice. Hopefully, the question will be heard. “We need help, and speaking to an Admin might give us that.”

A huff is their answer, and they find the one who claimed some Admins as their own. The creeper, and despite the changes it’s still obvious as to what he was, levels a glare at the pair and hisses. Joe wilts a bit, hair falling flat and turning a murky brown.

Cleo glares straight back, planting herself between the creeper and her friend. The creeper pauses as soon as he takes note of her appearance, hiss stopping short.

“Now I  _ really _ don’t want to introduce you to them.” The glare’s back, though short of being accompanied by a hiss. “I don’t like zombies.”

_ “Rude _ much?”

Before Cleo could continue, the bartender warningly smacks the creeper aside the arm. Muttering under his breath, the man ignores the creeper’s hisses and plants a couple of drinks in front of the newcomers.

“Ignore Doc.” The bartender comments, rolling his eyes. “He’s touchy when it comes down to  _ his _ Admins. Very protective.”

“I’m  _ protective _ because they’re my  _ family. _ Creepers protect their own.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, look! A wild TFC has has appeared!  
> Also, have some creeper lore!


	3. Chapter Two

Xisuma rubs at an eye, glaring at the book in front of him. The Galactic pulses and shifts as he tries to continue reading, groaning when he fails and tossing the book onto the table. He can hear Xizara grumbling behind him, as well as the flash of heat from a summoned flame.  _ What is it with him and fire? _

“Halfings.”

The voice quickly causes the heat to disappear, and he turns to the doorway. He’s greeted with the back of Xizara’s head, duly noting that he’d have to help him deal with the roots, as well as one of Temple Den’s permanent clerics: Jonas. The annoying bastard  _ hurrghs _ at the sight of them, standing with arms crossed on the other side of the barrier that locks in the room’s Deep End settings. He shakes his head in disapproval before continuing on.

“That cyborg is back, and it brought friends.” He can feel his twin’s scowl from all the way back here, and the anger on the cleric’s face gets more apparent. “Stop making that face, Red Eyes. It’ll get stuck. Deal with them and move them on their way.”

Jonas levels a glare at the two, grumbling under his breath as he walks away. The tense air eases a bit, and Xisuma nudges his brother.

“Put on your helmet.” He mutters, handing said article to the younger twin. “We’ll see who our friend has brought to us now. He must’ve done it for a reason.”

Xizara simply groans, grabbing the helmet and sliding it on. Cursing as he tweaks the settings, Xizara steps through the barrier and stalks after Jonas.

Sighing, Xisuma shakes his head and slides on his own helmet. He quickly heads after him, praying to the Void that Jonas doesn’t get tripped as he’s passed by.

♫ ♫ ♫ ♫ ♫

The creeper glares at them, clearly sulking as Cleo and Joe look around the room in wonder. Very few non-Admins get the chance to enter Temple Den’s lobby, let alone pass through the room’s beautifully created door. Ignoring the obvious swearing that this Doc is doing in another language, Cleo turns to her companion.

“Do you think these Admins will bother listening to our tale?” She asks, poking at the wolf ears Joe had morphed his hair into. “Considering how their  _ protector _ reacted to me, I’m not really….”

“Sure?” Joe finishes, eyes shifting over to Doc. “No matter the people they surround themselves with, Admins always try to help. Sometimes they can, sometimes they can’t. These Admins should hopefully hear what we have to say.”

Humming in thought, Joe leans against Cleo with a frown. “Besides, it’s said that not all of them are human. There really shouldn’t be an issue with your undead state. Well, unless the Admins we’re meeting are from a server that’s biased against non-humans and most of the mob-based groups.”

“Hopefully, they’re different.” Cleo states, giving in to the temptation of ruffling Joe’s hair.

“Yes, hopefully they are.” Comes the agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —Introduce the Void Twins to Joe and Cleo?  
> Not today  
> —Introduce an NPC?  
> Yes. Let’s do that instead.


	4. Chapter Three

A pair of people make their way into the room, their muttered conversation drawing Cleo’s and Joe’s attention. They’re wearing armor instead of actual clothes, one in red and the other in green. The one in green is a bit taller but much buffer, their purple eyes visible through the visor of their helmet.

“Hello and welcome!” Green armor says, sounding very welcoming and very _British,_ of all things. “What can my brother and I help you with?”

“Um, glad to be welcome…” Joe trails off, eyes wide as the pair moves closer. They’re just so damn _tall._

“Members of our home have been going missing.” Cleo states, pulling her friend to her side. “There’s no indication of who or what is taking them, and we don’t know what to do. Is there anything an Admin or two can do?”

The green one hums in thought, the frown that’s on his face easily seen through the visor as the being turns to his red counterpart. Nearly a minute passes before the green one speaks, moving closer as he does so.

“We’re going to need more information. For instance, _who_ is going missing? Is it players? Villagers?”

With a grumble, Joe frowns and turns to Cleo. Leaning against the zombie, he raises an eyebrow. Players? Just what exactly is a _player?_ Is that why they’re different from the other villagers? Because they’re not one themselves?

“Villagers, mainly.” Cleo starts off with, not even batting an eye when Joe leans against her. “Then Jevin disappeared, and there was a bunch of slime on his bed. We have no idea what that would mean, though. We have no slime chunks nearby and the village isn’t in a swamp.”

♫ ♫ ♫ ♫ ♫

Messiah sighs, watching the balding human as she ignores the whispers of the other Admins. He refuses to look up from the table, hands curled tightly together in front of him after she had told him to stop messing with his beard. The lab coat from years ago had been destroyed and replaced with a new one, the original having been fraying at the ends and where the sword wound was. As to why the man was stabbed, she has no idea.

“What exactly where you and your companions in the Deep End, human?” The human tenses when she starts to speak, eyes shooting up for a split second. “And how were all of you surviving out there?”

“I told you!” The human whispers back hoarsely. “I’m not really sure! They told me we were just going to be doing experiments on the mobs out there, maybe tweak their codes a bit! None of them mentioned anything else. Hell, I thought those kids were the kids of some guy the boss knew before I had found the growth chambers.”

She frowns, thoughts traveling to the creeper that the man was protecting when they found the lab. The species isn’t a native one to her home, and there aren't any creatures that are similar to him either.

“And the creeper? Why was he there? He isn’t a native to the dimension.” The man looks up in shock, wincing a bit when he meets her eyes.

“You mean Doc? He… he was something a friend of mine was working on. Before my friend died, he had asked me to continue the work on Doc, so I brought him with me to do so. How is he, anyways? You didn’t kill him, right?”

An Admin behind her sighs, pushing the door open. They hand her a folder, and she opens to see a picture inside. It’s a picture of the creeper in question, much older now, with his arms wrapped around the shoulders of the Twins, who are in their protective suits. By the looks of it, the trio are laughing at something.

With a smile, Messiah places the picture on the table, sliding it towards the human. “He’s doing fine. The Twins have accepted him into the fold. They do everything together, from what I’m told.”

“Really?” The Admin nods, and the human grins before the smile drops. “Can you tell him about me? Well, maybe not including a few things, but how I helped give him a more human-like sentience?”

“After we get more answers.” Messiah answers, placing the folder deeper into her inventory. “There’s still things we need to go over.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Joe and Cleo finally meet the Twins! Also, have a scientist! Who I’m blatantly not going to name outright because of reasons.


	5. Chapter Four

Joe runs a hand through his hair, sighing as the duo finish telling the Admins what they know. The brothers had humed in thought, the one in green causing books with ink and feathers to appear. They had written down notes as Joe and Cleo took turns.

The first of their village to disappear was a blacksmith that was called Michael. It had seemed like nothing was off in the villager’s house of work, not a single thing that was out of place. On one hand, though, Cleo was able to smell a scent other than Michael’s that the others couldn’t. Either way, it wasn’t an issue, the man was training another to take his place before he retired.

Then it was one of the local nitwits, Poseidon. Like with the villager before him, there was nothing out of place. Nitwits had gone missing before, wondering off and never coming back when night fell. This time, it was different. Cleo, yet again, was able to smell a strange scent that had lingered in the nitwit’s home.

Five other villagers had disappeared after that during the many nights that passed, all leaving behind nothing but that strange smell. The village worried over all of their missing members, wondering what had happened to them. They all wondered what they could do.

At one point, someone had suggested that a person would stay up all night and keep watch alongside the golem. They had all agreed, and a villager picked out to do so the next day. It was simple, really. They had even chosen someone who got along  _ amazingly _ with their golem.

Then Jevin disappeared. The only evidence of what could have had taken him was the blobs of slime on his bed. It was gooey and wet and blue, a strange consistency and color when Joe compared it to the slime he, for  _ some _ reason, had in one of his pockets.

It was the last straw for the people. With one of the rather  _ few _ people who could actually expand and build on to the now sprawling village, they knew they had to get help. The word of the wandering trader being their only lead, Joe and Cleo had set off to a mysterious city they only knew as the Sanctuary, home to beings with godlike powers.

The duo is just thankful that the city is real. They’re even more thankful that Admins are willing to help. All they hope is that they get their friends back.

♫ ♫ ♫ ♫ ♫

In. Out.

_ Thump thump. _

In. Out.

_ Thump thump. _

Everything hurts. The pain is all that he now knows. It’s like someone is reaching inside and  _ pulling. _ There is no relief that is in sight. All he prays for is for it to stop.

In. Out.

_ Thump thump. _

In. Out.

_ Thump thump. _

Nothing makes sense. Opening his eyes only cause pain, and the only thing he sees is a blaringly bright white. There is a dripping sound as well, and it echoes around him. The sound makes him practically vibrate.

In. Out.

_ Thump thump. _

In. Out.

_ Thump thump. _

Who is he? Where is he?  _ What _ is he? The silence doesn’t give him an answer, and he doesn’t bother trying to open his eyes. All he knows is pain, silence, and that dripping sound.

It makes no sense.  _ Nothing _ makes sense. The tiredness he feels pulls at him, and he goes to it. Maybe the darkness of sleep will help him. Sleep helps, it  _ always _ helps. That is all he hopes for.

The man sighs, drifting off into the dark abyss of sleep. He doesn’t know when he’ll wake, but he hopes that he’ll feel much better. That’s all he hopes for. Nothing more, nothing less.


End file.
